Lebaran Di Konohagakure
by Yugure Maulida
Summary: Summary: Pernahkah kalian berpikir bagaimana jadinya bila desa Konoha merayakan Idul Fitri? Terutama Naruto dkk? Jawabannya ada di fic ini. Read and Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Ramaru & Kaze: Yo minna! Ini fanfic pertama kami nih! Maklum ya kalo jelek. Happy reading~**

**title: Lebaran Di Konohagakure**

**Chara: Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka. And more~**

**Rate: T**

**Note: fic ini murni dari ide kami, kami nggak nyontek ke-siapapun**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO, Gila, Sinting, Sarap, gak waras dll ._.**

**.**

**.**

**LEBARAN DIKONOHA**

**.**

**.**

**By Mist Harmonics**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!"_

Suara takbir berkumandang diseluruh Negara Hii, tak terkecuali didesa kesayangan kita, Konohagakure, seluruh warganya sudah bersiap menyambut datangnya hari suci dalam agama islam, yaitu Idul Fitri. Setelah sebulan berpuasa, menahan lapar, haus dan nafsu, akhirnya puncak yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Tak terkecuali dikediaman Namikaze, Terlihat ibu Kushina sedang mengulur karpet dan menata makanan serta kue kering diatas meja.

"Minato! Bantu aku mengulur karpet!" teriak Kushina yang tengah kesusahan mengulur karpet yang cukup tebal, sebenarnya cukup mudah mengulur kerpet bagi ibu rumah tanggap berambut merah ini, tapi kalau ada banyak karpet tebal _plus_ berat yang harus diulur dan ditata akan cukup menguras tenaga.

"iya, sebentar!" sahut suara _baritone_ dari arah kamar, puas mendapat jawaban, Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangga. "Naruto! Bangun, mandi sana!" peritah Kushina pada anak semata wayangnya, Naruto Namikaze. "…" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, malah dengan nyamannya pemuda berambut duren itu menggeliat diranjanngnya layaknya cacing kepanasan.

"Naruto!" panggil Kushina lagi, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari yang punya badan, "NARUTO!" teriak Kushina untuk yang kesekian kalianya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hingga akhirnya, karena habis kesabaran, Kushina pergi kekamar Naruto.

"Dasar anak itu!" gerutu Kushina sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Naruto, tak lama kemudian wanita berambut panjang ini menemukan seekor trenggiling berkepala duren sedang terlelap dengan posisi melipat badan.

"NARUTO! BANGUN!" teriak Kushinamenggunakan toa mesjid sampai sampai para burung terbang menjauh, dan para burung bersumpah(?) tidak akan pernah lagi nangkring diatap rumah Namikaze.

Bagaimana dengan pemeran utama kita, Naruto Namikaze? Lupakan, walaupun sudah diteriaki Kushina, Naruto masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Membuat Kushina naik darah kemudian kena serangan jantung lalu terserang stroke dan Innalillah- #DHUUAARRR (Author dibunuh Kushina)

"enak aja loe bilang gue kena serangan jantung terus Innalillah! Dasar Author sialan! Author sarap, gila, sinting!" maki Kushina membuat Author tak tenang dialam kubur(?) sana.

Karna tidak tahan dimaki Kushina, Author bangkit dari kuburnya(?) "_gomen_ Kushina _Baa-san_, ayo kita lanjutin ceritanya"

_Back to the Story_…

Kushina yang sudah habis kesabaran langsung membangunkan Naruto dengan cara paling ampuh(mungkin), dan kalau anak satu satunya itu masih tidur layaknya trenggiling sekarat, maka Kushina tidak akan segan segan menggantung Naruto ditiang bendera petinju _professional_ saat itu juga.

"_hmm… paman.. aku tambah ramennya… :3_ " ucap Naruto yang masih tidur, alias ngigau. Kushina memandang Naruo dengan senyuman iblis dan memegang ember berisi air, "ramen, ramen! Ini, makan ramenmu!" ucap Kushina, dan

_BYUURRR!_

"WAAAAA! BANJIRR! BANJIR! _KAA-CHAN_! _TOU-CHAN_! AYO KITA PERGI DARI SINI! ANGKUTI SEMUA BARANG! BANJIIIIIRRR!" teriak Naruto kelepek kelepek ditempat tidur, serupa dengan ikan direbus nggak matang. Kushina mendecik kesal.

"banjir, banjir! Naruto, Ini Idul Fitri tau! Orang orang lagi silaturahmi sama sanak saudara! Kamu malah enak enakan tidur! Cepat mandi sana!"

"iya bu…" dengan malas dan dengan langkah gontai yang sangat tidak elit, Naruto pergi kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Kushina yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan kebiasaan Naruto.

"huh, sebaiknya aku ganti pakaian –"

_**GUBRAKK!**_

"Kushina! Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Tadi Naruto berteriak 'banjir! Banjir!' ayo kita pergi sebelum rumah ini direndam air!" teriak Minato –orang yang mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto, sambil membawa barang barang. Kushina langsung _sweatdrop_ gila.

"Minato, lebih baik kau ganti pakaian…" ucap Kushina sembari berlalu meninggalkan Minato yang masih cengo, "se-sebenarnya ada apa…?" Tanya Minato yang masih bingung, tapi berhubung ia harus pergi keMesjid untuk Sholat Ied, Minato segera kekamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Daripada kita ikutan gila ngeliat keluarga ini, mending kita pergi ketempat yang lebih waras aja. Lets goo!

Dirumah Hyuuga…

"_fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki  
muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no  
kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni  
kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto  
mata omoidashiteshimau yo…"_

Terlihat Hinata merias diri sambil menyanyikan lagu _utakata hanabi_ dengan suara lembut membuat semua orang dikonoha termasuk para Readers dan Author sembuh dari penyakit sarapnya(?)

"_aku ingin begini… aku ingin begitu… ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali… tapi uangku tak cukup… jadi minta sama mama…_" Author juga ikut ikutan nyanyi membuat semuanya kembali terserang penyakit sarap(?)

"_lalalala_ –" _PLAKK_! Author yang lagi asik-asik nyanyi ditimpuk roti basi sama Hanabi.

"_Assalamu'alaikum Hinata nee-chan_" sapa Hanabi dengan ceria setelah menganiaya Author(?) "_Wa'alaikum salam_ Hanabi-_chan, _kamu cantik sekali, sudah sarapan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menjepit _bross_ berbentuk bunga dikerudungnya.

"Hanabi sudah sarapan kok, malah dia duluan makan diam-diam takut ketahuan Tou-_san_. Benarkan Hanabi?" Tanya Neji alias kakak sepupu Hinata yang tiba-tiba ada disana layaknya jelangkung yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar.

"iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah lapar tahu" jawab Hanabi membuang muka sambil nyengir-nyengir. Neji hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"hehe, dasar kau ini" ucap Neji dengan tampang mengejek tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Neji-_nii_, kapan Neji-_nii_ datang?" Tanya Hinata yang tampaknya sudah selesai merias diri, Hinata memakai jubah violet ditambah renda putih dibawahnya, kerudung yang memiliki warna seperti matanya. Kerudung lembut itu dikreasikan Hinata dengan sangat baik dan sesuai dengan gadis berparas manis itu. Terakhir, Hinata menggunakan _bross_ yang ia jepit dikerudungnya, menambah kesan cantik putri sulung pemimpin Hyuuga ini.

"saudah lama kok, kamu aja yang berdandannya terlalu lama" jawab Neji, Hinata tertawa geli. "hihi, iya, ini aku sudah selesai. Sekarang ayo kita lahir batin ke tou-_san_ dan paman Hizashi" ajak Hinata sambil bangkit dari kursi tempat ia berdandan.

Dikediaman Uchiha…

"_You are my friend! Aa…_

_Ano hi no yume ima demo mada wasurete nain desho!_

_You are my dream! Ah…_

_Hajimata bakka!_

_Kimito one longest way!_

_Oh… ima tabidatsuyo!_"

Itachi sangat semangat nyanyi lagu _Distance_ yang menurut Author sangat bagus walaupun dapat menyebabakan radius sampai kekutub utara. Sasuke yang sedang mengelap sepatunya pun kesal karena terkejut dengan suara cempreng Itachi.

"Aniki, Diam! Suara Aniki jelek banget! Kaya ledakan bom Deidara yang gagal meledak tadi malam aja!" teriak Sasuke kesal, tapi masih berkonsentrasi dengan sepatu yang dibersihkannya.

"kalian! Jangan teriak teriak!" tegur ayah Sasuke dan Itachi, Fugaku yang tak sadar kalau ia sendiri juga teriak, "iya!" sahut Itachi dan Sasuke yang lagi lagi teriak, tadi keduanya sempat melempar _glare_ masing masing.

"sudah kubilang jangan teriak!" tegur Fugaku lagi, urat kekesalan mulai terlihat dikepalanya.

"iya! Kami gak akan teriak lagi kok!"

"bohong! Itu buktinya masih teriak!"

"ayah juga teriak!"

"oke! Ayah akan berhenti teriak! Kalian juga jangan teriak! Setuju?"

"okee!"

"KENAPA MASIH TERIAK! DASAR ANAK PEMBO –"

"KALIAN! BERHENTI TERIAK TERIAK KAYA ORANG NGGAk WARAS! INI IDUL FITRI TAU!" tegur Mikoto yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri juga berteriak.

"baik bu!"

"BERHENTI TERIAAK!"

"tapi ibu juga teriak!"

"ya jangan ikut-ikutan dong!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Itachi, Sasuke dan Fugaku hanya bisa _jawdrop_ ditempat.

Begitulah suasana dikediaman keluarga Uchiha yang pagi pagi udah teriak nggak jelas sampai ngebangunin kucing tetangga yang lagi ngeramin telurnya(?)

**Masjid Konoha, setelah sholat Ied.**

Mungkin sebagian heran kenapa Mesjid besar ini masih dipenuhi jamaah, padahal 'kan sholat Ied sudah lama selesai. Tentu saja karena para jamaah nya masih harus mendengar ceramah, dan ceramah itu bukan ceramah biasa. Melainkan ceramah ustad Hidan yang sampai berjam-jam, kalau pulang duluan tanpa seijinnya bisa copot kepala. Berani?

"_... begitulah saudara-saudara sekalian, korban pesawa Sukhoi yang meninggal dengan mengenaskan digunung salak! Dan tahukah para jamaah apa gunung salak, gunung salak itu adalah ciptaan Allah pemilik semesta alam! Dan bla bla..." _

Lihat saja, mungkin kalau ceramah ustad Hidan ini bagus dan menghibur, para jamaah tidak mungkin bosan. Tapi ini, ceramahnya berbelit belit dan nyasar kesana kemari gitu. Gimana nggak bosan coba.

"hah, ceramah macam apa ini" keluh Naruto kesal, inilah factor yang menyebabkan Naruto malas untuk sholat Ied. "biarlah, yang penting janjiku dengan Hinata-_chan_ bisa berjalan lancar malam ini" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil senyum senyum nggak jelas.

"Hoi _dobe_! Kalau kau mau bertingkah seperti orang idiot jangan di depanku!" ucap seseorang dari belakang, membuat suasana damai dalam hati Naruto berubah seketika layaknya bencana alam dadakan. Dengan gerakan pela dan _slow motion_ pemuda beriris _sapphire_ ini menoleh kebelakang dan...

"dasar kau _teme_! Membuatku kaget saja! Kau mau aku mati disini sambil mendengarkan ceramah nggak beres itu!" ucap Naruto pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam dibelakangnya, Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus musuh abadinya.

"Baguslah, itu akan membuatku lebih mudah, aku tinggal mencari tempat untuk mengubur mayat bodohmu itu lalu aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan bodohmu itu lagi selamanya." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan yang selalu membuat para wanita tergila-gila padanya. Mendengar itu, langsung saja emosi Naruto mendidih tanpa kompor minyak ataupun kompor gas.

"Kau ini! Ngajak berantem ya!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke. " iya, memangnya kenapa? Dasar duren ngga matang!" sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah. Keduanya menatap berang satu sama lain dengan pandangan memangsa, memasak, menumis, menggoreng, merebus, mempepes, memanggang dll.

"apa maksudmu, kau sendiri pantat ayam!" bentak Naruto tak terima dikatai dengan yang lebih parah dari dirinya.

"sudah sudah, kalian kalau mau bertengkar nanti aja abis bubar" nasehat Sai bijak, "haha, iya, malam ini saja, jadi lebih meriah dan banyak kembang api!" sahut pria yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dimasing masing pipinya, seburt saja Inuzuka Kiba.

"benar juga, sekalian kita adakan festival, jadi banyak yang menonton pertandingan kalian!" usul sirambut mangkok alias Rock Lee. Naruto dan Sasuke bertukar pandang. "setuju, nanti pemenangnya akan disambut dengan meriah bagaimana?" saran Kiba antusias.

"ide bagus! Teme, Nanti kalau aku menang kau harus mentraktir, melayani, dan mematuhi semua perintahku selama sebulan penuh! Setuju?" tantang Naruto membusungkan dadanya percaya diri sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"hn, setuju. Tapi kalau aku menang kau harus mengadakan pesta untuk kemenanganku! Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"hmh, dan jika aku menang, kau harus menjemput dan mengantarku kemanapun dengan mobilmu dengan kau sebagai sopirnya!"

"siapa takut! Dan kalau aku menang kau harus menyewa miss world sebagai tamu pestaku!"

"apa! Bila aku yang menang, kau harus membawa _Justin Bieber_ untuk pertunjukan musikku dan membuat makanan dari seluruh dunia untuk pesta kemenangan –"

_**BLETTAK BLETAKK!**_

Belum selesai Naruto memberikan tantangan, sebuah tangan langsung menjitak kepalanya dan kepala Sasuke hingga mengeluarkan benjol besar. Tonjokkan itu tak lain berasal dari...

"i-ittai.. Neji, apa-apaan sih kau ini!" bentak Naruto kesal pada pria berambut panjang dibelakangnya, Neji Hyuuga, tersangka utama yang membuat sebuah duren keluar dari kulitnya.

"kalian ini ribut terus sih! Bisa diam nggak sehari aja?" tegur Neji sudah sangat kesal dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang setiap ketemu pasti bertengkar, kalau beradu mulut masih bisa diterima, tapi mereka bisa mengamuk layaknya kucing garong gagal kawin.

"bukan urusanmu kan, hah, cowok cantik!" perkataan Sasuke itu seperti batu besar yang menimpa kepala Neji mentah-mentah saat itu juga.

"co-cowok ca-caca- cantik?!" pekik Neji sambil memegang pipinya layaknya _cheerybelle, _tapi belum lama cowok berambut coklat ini pundung, ia langsung digencet Naruto. _**GEDUBRAKK!**_

"diam kau Neji! Aku ada urusan dengan sipantat ayam ini!" teriak Naruto menunjuk tepat diwajah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menatap jari telunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan ingin...

"kanapa hah, ingin melanjutkan!" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang angkuhnya, "tentu saja! Kita akan tentukan pemenangnya se –GYAAA!" Naruto sontak berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi jarinya yang ia gunakan untuk menunjuk sasuke tadi dan mengelus-elusnya.

"ja-jariku, jariku tercinta! Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan dengan jariku hah!" bentak Naruto masih memegangi jari telunjuknya. Sasuke, tersangka yang telah menggigit jari indah Naruto hanya nyengir nyengir.

"cuih! Jari kamu rasanya kaya sup terasi! Cuih! Hweek!" gertak Sasuke sembari melempar (baca: meludahkan) bekas sup terasi dimulutnya tadi ke arah sebelahnya, Kiba.

"ck, bagus kan, tu terasi terasi mahal asal desa Suna tau" pamer Naruto promosi dengan wajah kerencoret nya yang amat sangat tidak cocok dengan apa yang dipromosikannya, yaitu terasi. Sampai tidak mempedulikan Neji yang sedang kesakitan karena digencet olehnya.

"co-cowok cant-ti-ti-tik...kha!" ringis Neji yang sudah sesak nafas karena digencet Naruto, entah dengan kekuatan apa ia masih bisa bertahan, sementara Kiba yang ada disamping Sasuke menggeram layaknya serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"woi Sasuke, jangan seenaknya melempar bekas terasi kearahku ya! Lihat, sekarang mukaku yang keren dan imut-imut mirip anjing ini jadi kaya pasar terasi bekas tahu! Grr, tanggung jawab kau pantat ayam!" teriak Kiba dan langsung menjambak rambut indah Sasuke dan menjadikannya...

"_mendokusai_..." gumam seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar didinding Mesjid dan berambut nanas gosong dengan malas-malasan, Nara Shikamaru. Siswa paling pemalas di Konoha gakue, tidak, diseluruh Konohagakure, ralat, diseluruh dunia! Oke lupakan.

"Oh, tidak! Demi pantat sapi kurban, rambutkuuuuuu! Tidaaak! Aku tidak mau cungkring seperti landak! KIBA, HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Sasuke histeris karena Kiba dengan brutal menggigit rambutnya lalu menariknya dengan paksa.

"tidak akan! Ini pembalasanku karena sudah membuang sup terasi kewajahku!" balas Kiba semakin menarik rambut Sasuke hingga hampir cungkring seperti landak.

"Gekh! Lepaskan aku! Naruto! Neji! Lakukan sesuatu pada anjing sarap ini!" bentak Sasuke cukup keras membuat semua orang memerhatikannya yang tengah berusaha lepas dari jerat maut. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke, meninggalkan Neji yang terserang asma dadakan.

"Kiba, hentikan! Sasuke bisa mati… Eh, salah, maksudku Sasuke bisa _inalillahi_!" tegur Naruto berusaha melepas Kiba dari Sasuke. Lantas Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan berang.

"Mau mati, mau_ inalillahi_, sama saja!" bentaknya kesal. Kiba tidak mau lepas dan sangat keras kepala layaknya anjing sungguhan yang ingin memakan seekor ayam (baca: rambut Sasuke). Orang-orang disekitar mereka _sweatdrop _melihat gaya mereka yang tumpuk-menumpuk dan ngak ada bedanya dari onta lahir ngak jadi

"Neji, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sai heran dengan Neji yang biasanya menegur mereka sekarang malah tepar seperti ini, "tau, kenapa lo un?" tambah seorang banci kuning, eh, maksudnya Deidara. "ayo neji, kau harus mengeluarkan semangat masa mudamu!" celetuk Lee juga. Tapi...

"a-aku, ca-can-ti-tik..." balas Neji, Sai, Lee dan Deidara langsung melongo mendengar jawaban Neji.

_**DHUAK DHUAK!**_

"KALIAN BISA DIAM NGGAK SIH! RIBUT TERUS DARI TADI! KALIAN MENGGANGGU CERAAMAHKU TAU!"

Grup tumpuk menumpuk itu langsung bungkam begitu diteriaki ustad Hidan dengan toa yang digunakannya untuk ceramah. Tentu saja ustad satu ini kesal karena gara gara atraksi tumpuk menumpuk itu membuat perhatian jamaah tertuju kesana dan melupakan ceramahnya yang baru setengah itu, padahal sudah dua jam lebih. Sementara yang diteriaki sedang asik nge_dance_.

"Astaga mereka," gumam Deidara _sweatdrop_ melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba jago _dance_ dadakan. Lalu cowok berambut kuning ini berbalik, dan ia menjumpai pemandangan yang sangat tenang. Yaitu dimana Sasori sedang mendongeng dengan boneka-boneka yang dibawanya. Karena penasaran, Deidara menghampiri Sasori yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk.

"Lagi apa lo, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil duduk disamping Sasori. Merasa dipanggil, Sasori menghentikan dongengnya sebentar dan menoleh kesampingnya –tempat Deidara duduk sekarang. "lagi ngedongeng nih, jangan nganggu, nanti Tobi nggak mau bobo." ucap Sasori, Deidara menautkan alisnya bingung, dan baru Sasori ingin melanjutkan dongengnya, Deidara bertanya lagi.

"Tobi, maksud kamu apa, un?" Tanya Deidara tidak mengerti apa maksud pria berambut merah itu, Sasori menghela nafas. "maksudku boneka Tobi, aku yang ngebuat" jawab Sasori sembari mengambil salah satu boneka yang dibawanya, Deidara langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan Tobi dalam wujud boneka itu. Bagimana tidak, bonekanya pakai topeng sih iya seperti Tobi, tapi ini. boneka tersebut memakai hiasan bunga dikepala, memegang _lollipop_, dan memakai baju _Lolita gothic._

"ini yang men_design_ kamu un?" gumam Deidara masih dengan _sweatdrop_ dikepala kuningnya. Sasori menggeleng, "bukan, Tobi sendiri yang minta dibuatin kayak gini," jelas Sasori. "tapi boneka disana aku yang men_design_, itu Itachi, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Konan" lanjut Sasori menunjuk boneka yang duduk rapi untuk mendengarkan dongengnya.

"nah, yang terakhir itu..." Deidara merasakan firasat buruk karena siapa yang merupakan wujud dari boneka jelek yang ditunjuk Sasori, berbeda dengan boneka lainnya yang berbentuk manusia, tapi kali ini berbentuk anak bebek dan... berambut kuning panjang. "kamu Dei!"

_JDGER!_

Seakan tersambar petir, Deidara langsung _down_, masa boneka yang menggambarkan dirinya berbentuk, bebek?. Sedangkan Sasori kembali melanjutkan dongengnya tanpa menghiraukan Deidara yang sedang termehek mehek disampingnya. Sementara Hidan kembali melanjutkan ceramahnya yang hampir selesai.

"_Untuk menutup ceramah pada hari ini! mari kita berdoa bersama-sama pada Dewa Jashin agar selamat dunia akhirat, dalam rumam luar rumah, dalam negri dan luar negri, dipasar maupun supermarket, dibumi ataupun luar angkasa, dan –"_

_**JDHUAK!**_

Belum sempat Hidan mengakhiri ceramhanya yang super panjang itu, ia langsung digebuk dan dijambak Konan sampai botak pada saat itu juga. "INI AGAMA ISLAM! JADI NGGAK PERLU BAWA NAMA DEWA NGGAK JELASMU ITU BEGO! DASAR USTAD GADUNGAN!" teriak Konan dengan kencang _plus_ menggunakan dua toa sekaligus.

Kakashi yang tak sengaja melihat itu hanya _speechless_, "ka-kalian, sudah, sudah cukup Ko –"

"DIAM KAU KAKASHI, JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN USTAD GADUNGAN INI CERAMAH SETIAP TAHUN DAN MEMBAWA NAMA DEWA NGGAK JELASNYA ITU! BISA-BISA GENERASI ISLAM KONOHA AKAN TERJERUMUS DALAM JURANG KEGELAPAN PARA SETAN!" teriak Konan dengan emosi yang membludak bludak sampai membuat Kakashi menjadi pemain _rock and roll_ dadakan.

Oke, suasana Mesjid ini sudah benar-benar sangat kacau.

Bagaimana dengan kehebohan Naruto Dkk berikutnya? tunggu dichapter depan.

**Kaze: Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 1... gimana, sangat gila kan? Maaf untuk chara yang dinistakan disini *nyengir-nyengir**

**Ramaru: tolong Review nya ya minna-san, kami sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik para readers dan author sekalian, agar difanfic kami yang berikutnya akan lebih baik lagi. Kalau gitu sampai nanti ya minna, ja **_**ne**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaze: ****Holaaaa, minna-**_**san**_**! Bagaimana kabar masing-masing? Maaf kalau kalian lama menantikan kelanjutan ****fanfic**__**ini atau jangan-jangan tidak ada satu pun yang menanti? Oke, lupakan saja yang tadi, pokoknya inilah chapter 2. Yang mungkin adalah akhir dari cerita nista ini! **

**Ramaru: Ini dia! Siap atau tidak, **_**happy reading!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lebaran DiKonohagakure**

**Chapter 2**

**By Mist Harmonics (Kaze & Ramaru)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is ours!**

**WARNING: Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOOC (over out of character), kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. De el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku siap! Aku siap! Aku si –Gyaaaa!"

_**Brakk! Gedubrak! Plangg!**_

"Naruto! jangan ribut!"

"Ouch,Iya iya! Aduh, ini pasti gara-gara Kaa-_chan_ yang ngepel tangga nggak kering."

"Hah! Apa kau bilang Naruto!?"

"Berisik amat sih! KUBILANG KAA-_CHAN_ NGEPEL TANGGA NGGAK KERING JADINYA AKU JATUH!"

"Oh, jadi ini semua gara-gara kaa-_san_, ya. DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! TAK TAHU DIRI! MATI KAU NARUTO!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

_**PRAKKKKK! BRUAAAAK! DHAAARH!**_

"TIDAK ADA AMPUN UNTUKMU ANAK SIALAN!"

_**BHUAAAKKK! PRAAANGG! GUBRAAAKKK!**_

"TOU-_CHAAAN_! TOLOOOONGGG! KAA-_CHAN_ SUDAH GILAAAAA!"

"APA! KAU BILANG AKU GILA! SINI KAU! KUBABAT KAU ANAK DURHAKA!"

"GYAAAAAAAA! AMPUUUNNNN! JANGAN PENYEDOT DEBUUUUU!"

_**DRRRRRRRRIIIINGGGHHHH! BLEDHAAARRRR!**_

"MAAAAAAAA! RAMBUUUUUTKUUUUUUUUUU!"

Minato yang sedang ngopi diluar sambil menikmati pemandangan malam hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar keributan didalam. "Semoga rumah ini bisa bertahan."

Oke, lupakan saja keributan dirumah keluarga Namikaze itu. Lebih baik kita mengunjungi Festival Lebaran.

Malam ini, didekat gerbang pembatas, diadakan festival lebaran yang diadakan setiap tahun diKonoha. Dan dibawah pohon besar yang ada disana, tampak segerombol manusia. Mereka ialah Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Neji.

"Aduh, dia lama sekali sih," gerutu Kiba setengah kesal. Bagaiman tidak kesal, sudah hampir sejam mereka berdiri dibawah pohon nggak jelas itu bagaikan pajangan ditoko baju. Hanya untuk menunggu duren jatuh, eh, maksudnya duren datang(?)

"Paing dia sedang ada masalah ama kaa-_san_ nya, bentar lagi datang kok." Ucap Sasuke yang memang lebih sabar dari Kiba. Kiba hanya berdecih, ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Sasuke lagi seperti tadi siang (Chap 1). Ya, untuk sekarang.

"Woi! Aku datang _dattebayoooooo_!" Teriak seseorang yang familiar. Samar-samar terlihat seseorang berlari lunggang langgang yang sangat tidak elit kearah Sasuke dkk, belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi hiasan yang sepertinya baru didapat dari tempat penganiayaan anak.

"NARUTO?"

"Hehe, maaf terlambat." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara lainnya hanya melongo melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. wajahnya penuh benjolan, disekitar matanya terdapat lingkaran biru, atau ungu?. Lalu rambutnya yang cungkring keatas.

"_Astagfirullahal'adzim_, Naruto-_kun_. Kamu kenapa? Kaya orang abis perang aja." Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"I-iya Hinata-_chan_, cuman perang kecil kok. Hehe." Jawab Naruto berusaha kelihatan oke diluar. Lho, Didalam?

Didalam hatinya Naruto sedang menjerit kesakitan dan ia berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang bisa menjinakkan monster dirumahnya.

"Aahahaha! Bagus banget mukamu Nar! Jangan disembuhin, biar aja kaya gitu! Bhahahaha!" tawa Kiba serupa dengan tawaan manusia serigala jadi-jadian orang nista.

"Bener Nar! Jangan disembuhin sampe sekolah tiba!" sahut Ino yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Sebagai wanita yang sopan, Ino tidak mau tertawa nista seperti Kiba. Walaupun bagi Sakura Ino tidak lebih dari seekor babi giling.

"Hpmh! Kalau ini bukan festival, kau pasti sudah kubabat Kiba." Ucap Naruto menahan amarah. Sepertinya ia belajar jurus pamungkas baru, yaitu jurus babat, yang baru ia pelajari dengan Kaa-_san_ nya tadi.

"Udah udah, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Nanti jajanannya abis." Ajak Sakura yang sudah pusing mendengar ocehan bejat itu.

Merekapun mulai berjalan-jalan difestival itu, dan membeli barang yang dijajakan. Pada mulanya semuanya berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan, sampai mereka melihat sebuah rumah hantu,

"Hei, ada rumah hantu tuh! Masuk yuk!" ajak Sakura antusias, lalu ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

"Sasuke, kita masuk bareng yuk?" pinta Sakura dengan manjanya, tapi hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan 'hn'

"Tidak bisa jidat lebar! Aku yang akan masuk bersama Sasuke!" bantah Ino menggandeng lengan Sasuke yang sebelahnya.

"Enak saja, Sasuke mau masuk sama aku tau! Kau pergi sana Ino babi!"

"Siapa bilang! Sasuke maunya sama aku Jidat lebar!"

"Aku!"

"Tidak! Aku!"

"Bukan, tapi aku Ino babi!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Ino babi!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas saat diperebutkan dua gadis yang sama-sama keras kepala itu. Satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. "Hn..." dan kata itu sontak membuat Sakura dan Ino berhenti berdebat, dengan _slowmotion_ ditambah gerakan patah-patah, Ino dan sakura menatap kearah Sasuke dan...

"DARITADI 'HN' MELULU! KASIH JAWABAN YANG BENER NAPA SIH! BISA BICARA NGGAK SIH ELU ITU! HAH?"

Teriakan alay serta lebay yang dahsyat dan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan itu sontak membuat gendang telinga Sasuke hampir pecah saat itu juga. Dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke tepar, membuat...

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-_kun_! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Bangun Sasuke-_kun_, kamu sakit ya?" Ino juga tak kalah khawatir dengan Sakura. Sementara lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan mengheningkan cipta untuk Sasuke dan dua gadis itu.

"Lihat jidat lebar! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau terlalu memaksa Sasuke-_kun_ sehingga dia depresi seperti ini!"

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu Ino babi! Justru kau lah yang membuat Sasuke-_kun_ seperti ini! kau berteriak terlalu keras tau!"

Oh, lupakan saja dua gadis yang sedang berdebat itu, kita lihat saja mereka yang masih waras,(untuk sekarang) yaitu Naruto, Hinata, Neji dan Kiba.

"Nggak ah, gue males, lagian nggak serem didalam." Jawab Kiba dengan keyakinan seratus persen.

"Jadi, kita jadi tidak masuk kerumah hantu ini?" tanya Neji memastikan apakah tiga yang tersisa masih ingin masuk kerumah hantu itu.

"Bagaimana ya, aku ingin sih, tapi sepertinya didalam menakutkan." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah penasaran bercampur takut. Merasa waktu yang tepat, Naruto mulai menunjukkan pesona dan keberaniannya didepan pujaan hati.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku pasti akan melindungi dari hantu hantu jelek didalam! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata berbinar senang. Seketika itu pula, wajah Hinata berubah berseri lengkap dengan efek _sparkle-sparkle_ yang membuat wajahnya terlihat makin unyu. _Background_ kembang-kembang yang entah dari mana datangnya juga menjadi aksesoris tambahan kala Naruto berkata akan melindunginya.

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu ayo!" tanpa basa-basi, Hinata langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya masuk kerumah hantu itu. Neji dan Kiba hanya _sweatdrop_, mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto itu takut dengan yang namanya hantu, mungkin bukan takut lagi, tapi phobia. Jujur, tadi saat Naruto berkata akan melindungi Hinata terlihata jelas oleh mereka kalau kedua kaki Naruto gemetar.

Kemudian, sebuah ide gila mendarat begitu saja dikepala Kiba.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanyanya yang sontak membuat Neji bangkit dari bengongnya, Sakura dan Ino menghentikan perdebatan mereka yang sudah sampai pada tahap jambak-jambakan. Serta Sasuke yang langsung bangun dari pingsannya begitu mendengar kata 'taruhan'.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Neji penasaran. Kiba tersenyum licik, lalu lima orang bejat itu menggelar judi illegal dadakan.

"Taruhan 1000 yen, Naruto akan pingsan dan tidak bisa membuat Hinata terkesan!" Kiba menyodorkan selembar uang senilai 1000 yen. Lainnya yang mengerti maksud pria jelmaan anjing itu langsung menyunggingkan senyum licik dan merogoh dompet mereka.

"Hmh, 1000 yen, Naruto kaget dan berlari meninggalkan Hinata." Ucap Sasuke. Neji meneguk ludah, tidak menyangka, kalau Sasuke sama bejatnya seperti Kiba.

"Taruhan 1000 yen, Hinata menampar Naruto karena tak bisa melindunginya!" Astaga, Sakura juga ikutan. Ia menyodorkan dua koin pecahan 500 yen yang merupakan hasil patungan dengan Ino. Sungguh dua gadis yang bejat.

Neji meneguk ludah untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan cepat ia merogoh dompetnya.

"Taruhan 1000 yen! Naruto ketakutan dan mengatakan hal bodoh lalu Hinata meninggalkannya!"

Tidak ada yang berani bertaruh Naruto akan berhasil, semuanya terlalu sayang uang.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata menahan ketakutan setengah mati, dari tadi hantu-hantu terus bermunculan didepan mereka. Ada Kuchisake Onna, Yuki Onna, Onryou dll. Semua hantu itu yang jelas membuat nyawa Naruto keluar dari jasadnya.

"Na-Naruto, disini serem..." bisik Hinata hampir menangis, pada tingkat ini Naruto merasa tanggungjawabnya sebagai laki-laki lenyap. Seakan rasa takut tadi tak pernah menghampirinya, Naruto langsung bertekad akan melindungi Hinata.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan melindungimu, aku janji!" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit tenang. "sekarang, naik kepunggungku, biar kugendong."

Lalu, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Hinata naik kepunggung Naruto, lalu mereka berjalan dengan Naruto yang sekarang menggendong Hinata.

"_Nee_, Naruto-_kun_. Maaf merepotkan." Ucap Hinata, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, kok." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang baru saja disikat dengan p*psod*nt dan sikat gigi yang baru nyemplung kejamban.

"_Souka_, _Arigatou_. Ngomong-ngomong, aku berat ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak kok, kau sangat ringan." Jawab Naruto mantab

"Ah, masa' sih, jangan bohong Naruto-_kun_."

"Bener, kamu tidak berat."

"Berat!"

"Tidak, kok."

"Berat..." Hinata bersikeras, tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan, akhirnya Naruto mengatakan satu hal.

"Oke, um, ya, mungkin kau harus diet."

Hening.

"APA! JADI NARUTO MENGATAKAN AKU BERAT! JAHAAAAT!"

Naruto cengo, "Lho, ta-tadikan kamu bilang –"

"Naruto-_kun_-ti(?) jahat! SETAN!" teriak Hinata segera turun dari gendongan Naruto.

Dibagian ini, para hantu jejadian yang menguping kejadian nista ini hanya geleng-geleng. Pria memang tidak mengerti betapa sensitifnya wanita.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan _puppy ayes no jutsu_ nya."Hi-Hinata-_chan_, jangan marah dong, nanti nggak cantik lagi..."

"Hah! Jadi kamu bilang aku jelek! Kalo gitu jangan lihat-lihat!"

Naruto pun menunduk pasrah.

"Tuh kan, kamu pasti malu jalan sama orang jelek kaya aku, makanya nunduk!"

"Eh, lho, bukannya tadi kamu bilang –"

"Naruto kejam! Dasar duren sialan! Menyebalkan! Setaaaan!" teriak Hinata dan langsung jalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang pundung ditempat.

Para hantu jejadian yang merasa meninggalkan tugas mereka kembali beraksi, target mereka tak lain adalah...

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_... wha! GYAAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, desa Konoha terlihat sunyi tanpa adanya remaja-remaja yang biasanya bikin heboh desa ini.

Naruto, ia sedang koma dirumah sakit. Diduga karena shock berat.

Hinata, ia sedang pundung dan melakukan diet berat.

Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka sedang berduka cita karena kalah taruhan.

Dan Neji, ia sedang berpesta karena kaya mendadak.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Akhirnya, selesai juga fic nista ini. maaf kalo ceritanya nggak nyambung ama lebaran. Hehe, dan maaf untuk chara yang dinistakan. Kami berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mereview fanfic ini walau ceritanya nggak jelas. Tapi maaf kami nggak bisa balas review nya satu satu. Gomenne, yang jelas terimakasih kepada nowan456 yoval, pidaucy dan UchiNami Selvie yang udah ngereview kemarin. Ja!**


End file.
